


ливень

by bageleburro01



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Childhood Friends, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Routine, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: ынсан устал постоянно видеть сны с донпё и просыпаться со слезами на глазах. а донпё устал отвечать на глупые вопросы.
Relationships: Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo





	1. сон первый

июль - один из самых знойных месяцев. так мама говорит. а ещё она говорит, что в июле нужно как можно больше выезжать на природу, потому что в городе всегда жарче. у нее даже есть свой любимый домик в лесу, который отец снимает несколько раз за лето, чтобы они вместе отдохнули от городского шума. ынсану не очень нравятся такие выезды, потому что они длятся от одного полного дня до трёх. а в городе, тем временем, у него остается донпё. 

донпё для ынсана не просто лучший друг, он как братик. ынсану только девять, но он уже понимает, что лучше друга у него не будет никогда. сколько раз донпё приглашал его к себе домой, чтобы поесть сладостей и посмотреть мультики. а сколько раз он внимательно слушал, когда ынсан рассказывал ему про будни в школе, или рассказывал про то, куда поедет этим летом. 

в этот раз мальчику сильно повезло: ему разрешили пригласить донпё с собой на их семейный отдых за городом. и мама донпё разрешила. он от волнения проснулся очень рано, а через три часа уже бегал по участку рядом с домиком в лесу и искал цветы. казалось бы, зачем они ему нужны. только донпё сказал, что когда едут на природу обязательно делают венки из цветов на голову.

примерно на час ынсан пропал в поисках красивых цветов. вернулся к домику от только когда время близилось к обеду и он был уверен в количестве собранных им цветом. перед домом он увидел только донпё, видимо родители сидят в доме и готовят поесть. наверно, так даже лучше. он с гордым видом отдает цветы старшему, чтобы тот сделал для них венки, а потом внимательно наблюдает, как короткие детские пальцы сплетают цветы между собой. 

\- на второй венок не хватит. - с грустью в голосе говорит донпё и отдаёт венок ынсану. а тот надевает венок на чужую голову. 

\- ты сделал, значит ты должен носить. - донпё улыбается от таких слов и поправляет венок на голове. - я потом еще найду и ты сделаешь мне венок.

\- ынсан-и, а ты будешь дружить со мной через десять лет? - спрашивает пё. сбоку мама что-то ему говорит, ынсан поворачивает голову и просыпается. 

он просыпается не в том домике за городом и даже не в своей кровати родительского дома, а в темной комнате съемной квартиры. ему больше не девять лет и донпё он, кажется, не видел тысячу лет. ынсан видит его только во снах, которые в последнее время снятся всё чаще и чаще, но он даже не уверен, правильно ли помнит его лицо. и это начинает ему надоедать. 

парень поворачивает голову на причину своего пробуждения. смартфон звонит на всю квартиру и вибрирует так, что грозится упасть со стула, который ынсан специально для него поставил рядом с кроватью. можно было бы уменьшить звук или вообще его выключить, но ынсану лень рыться в настройках. 

ему звонит джунхо. сначала парень хочет накричать на друга, думая, что сейчас ещё ночь, но, посмотрев на часы, понимает, что уже давно утро. он бы понял это сразу, если бы ему не было лень раздвинуть шторы. парню тяжело отвечать, почти так же тяжело, как после долгого сна, но его будильник всё равно вот-вот прозвенит и придется вставать. 

\- ынсан, если ты сегодня не придешь, сам разговаривай с учителями, я тебя в этом году не отмазываю. - с ходу жалуется ча, а до ынсана долго доходит, и то не до конца. сегодня вроде первый день первого семестра третьего курса. джунхо ему последнюю неделю кучу раз напоминал, а он всё равно забылся. это смешит. 

\- ты че ржешь там? я тебе клоун, что ли? 

\- хён, ты же пойдешь за завтраком? можешь и мне купить, я тебе сегодня деньги отдам. - просит ынсан, ещё не до конца проснувшись. он ещё какое-то время говорит с джунхо и встает, чтобы начать собираться в универ. 

джунхо не зря ему звонил. если бы не он, то ынсан, наверно, просто бы проигнорировал свой будильник, не пошел бы на пары, а джунхо, как старосте, пришлось бы это объяснять учителям. и одним богам известно, что тот соврет, чтобы выглядело достоверно. он ведь не намного лучше, чем ынсан, может чуть более застенчивый с незнакомцами, только вот его репутация намного лучше и почти все удивляются, как староста класса может дружить с таким мутным типом, как ынсан. а у ынсана в группе других друзей нет, все либо младше, либо старше. 

ему посрать, ынсану хватает одного друга, с которым можно сходить на пары, остальное не важно. всё таки, сегодня первый день нового курса, так что можно найти себе друзей среди первокурсников, если там будет кто-то по душе его скромной компании. 

вот он уже подходит к воротам и видит кучи первокурсников, которые разговаривают между собой, бегают, ищут свою группу, просто ждут официальную часть. парень чувствует себя старым, когда думает о том, что два года назад он тоже через всё это проходил, надеясь на то, что ему понравится здесь учиться, он старается не думать, а просто смотреть. но среди сотни первокурсников ынсан зацепился только за одного. 

он стоял у клумбы с цветами возле самого входа, разговаривал с каким-то парнем, у которого был очень странный вкус в одежде, и выглядел так, будто только что спустился из рая. ынсан не любит преувеличивать, все на самом деле было так. он соврет, если скажет, что он не завис тогда хотя бы на одну минуту. 

\- ЭЙ, ЛИ ЫНСАН! - кричит ему со спины ёхан, ещё один его друг, и ли быстро отходит. вместе с ним отходят остальные человек пятьдесят, которые повернулись на крик. - я принес твою форму. пойдешь сегодня гулять?

\- придурок. - отвечает парень, забирая пакет с формой для плаванья и уходит. 

ынсану сегодня наверно впервые за последний год стало стыдно так сильно, что он покраснел. стыдно даже не столько за то, что его друг дебил (хотя он не отрицает, что он дебил тоже), сколько за то, что он сделал это перед первокурсниками, тем более тогда, когда ему наконец-то кто-то понравился. 

***

после первого дня ынсан за неделю ни разу не увидел того парня. он будто вообще не поступал сюда, потому что ынсан специально ходил по самым людным коридорам, стараясь зацепить его, увидеть одним глазком, как подарок, который ты так долго ждал, но должен отложить, чтобы заняться другими делами. он всё равно не находил кого-то примерно похожего и чувствовал себя настоящим идиотом.   
от ёхана и джунхо утаить то, что он влюбился, не получилось. они, собственно как и ынсан, не верят в любовь с первого взгляда, а вот ынсан как-то быстро уверовал. конечно, он очень сильно надеялся, что ошибается, потому что с расстояния можно кактус от собаки не отличить, но такой подсознательный интерес ынсан ещё никогда не испытывал. 

\- ты что, снова завис? - отвлекает его голос ёхана. он отрицательно машет головой и оглядывается по сторонам. они в коридоре их университета, рядом с ним не только ёхан, ещё джунхо и какая-то первокурсница. прошло только две недели (или скорее уже две недели для ынсана), а они уже налаживают связи с студентами постарше. 

\- всё в порядке? - спрашивает первокурсница, которая такое наблюдает впервые. а вот ёхана и джунхо уже можно назвать бывалыми, потому что они две недели такое наблюдают. 

\- да, с ним такое бывает, продолжай. - говорит джунхо. первокурсница воспринимает это, как указание продолжать говорить, а ынсан, как указание продолжать не слушать. ладно, может ынсан и слушает такие разговоры, то только в пол уха. 

\- говорят, наш курс самый скандальный среди всех. прикиньте, у нас парень во второй же день признался, что он гей, и теперь прячется от парней постарше.

\- и кто это? 

\- я не очень с ним знакома, но кажется его зовут сон донпё? 

\- сон донпё? - влезает в разговор ынсан. разговор резко приобретает значимость, когда в нем фигурирует знакомое имя. - это кто вообще?

\- сейчас покажу его на фото с церемонии зачисления. - обещает девушка и начинает рыться в телефоне, пытаясь найти фото. 

сначала ынсану было почти неинтересно, просто заинтересовало, кто такой этот сон донпё, потому что своего донпё ынсан не видел уже примерно одиннадцать лет, а дальше точно не увидит. отец еще тогда сказал ему, что донпё умер, из-за чего у девятилетнего ынсана случились нервный срыв и огромные проблемы с психикой. когда эта первокурсница всё таки нашла фото и показала его парням, мозг ынсана вышел из чата. 

она показывала фото того парня, который понравился ему в первый день. то, что его зовут донпё, сначала показалось ынсану очень не смешной шуткой судьбы, но потом он сделал то, что должен был сделать ещё в первый день - пригляделся к его лицу. две недели назад он не особо успел рассмотреть чужое лицо, потому что донпё разговаривал с каким-то парнем, но сейчас, когда он видит его прямо перед собой, становится ясно. 

становится ясно, что это никто иной, как донпё, который в девять лет собрал все свои карманные деньги и сводил его в кафе возле их дома, покушать бинсу, с которым ынсан много лет назад смотрел ужастики, прячась под одеялом. а потом вдруг появляется куча вопросов. почему отец ему соврал? почему донпё не подошел к нему, если видел? почему донпё вообще ни разу за это время не позвонил ему?

\- это форменный пиздец. - говорит наконец ынсан, отходя немного от девушки и ее телефона. та, конечно, не понимает, сконфуженно уходит, наверно думая, что чем-то очень разозлила "страшного" старшекурсника. ёхан и джунхо тоже не поняли, в чем состоит форменный пиздец, если судить по их лицам, но оно и понятно. даже ынсан до конца ничего не понял. 

\- ты его знаешь? я про сон донпё... - наконец спрашивает джунхо, а ынсан даже не знает, что ответить. 

\- скорее всего? 

\- и почему такая реакция?

\- если я сейчас вам расскажу, то вы подумайте, что я дорам насмотрелся. 

\- долгая история? - предполагает ча, смотря сначала на ёхана, а потом на ынсана, будто думая, спросил бы тоже самое ким. ынсан кивает. 

\- тогда вместо последней пары у нас увлекательные истории от нашей младшей гейской душонки. - заключает ёхан, чуть посмеивается и тащит друзей подальше от аудиторий. а ынсан всё ещё не может поверить.


	2. рыцарь

\- то есть ты реально хочешь сказать, что этот парень твой потерянный лучший друг, на которого у тебя уже две недели член подымается? - подытоживает ёхан, пока джунхо очень громко пьет газировку через трубочку. 

\- я ничего не говорил про член, придурок, я сказал, что он мне понравился. и я не знал на тот момент, что он мой друг. - сразу заводится ынсан. 

\- вам не кажется, что два слова член за одну минуту в кафе-мороженом это уже много? - отвлекает их джунхо. - давайте по порядку. 

ынсану всё это конкретно надоело. он не хочет второй раз подряд рассказывать эту историю, в которую сам до конца не верит. поверит, наверно, только тогда, когда сам своими собственными глазами убедится в том, что сон донпё на самом деле его донпё. а этим разговором об одном и том же он уже сыт по горло, потому что все они выглядят, как идиоты, которые пытаются найти решение для задачки из начальной школы. 

\- я вообще ничего не понял. - заявляет ёхан, кидая ложку в стакан с мороженым и хватаясь за голову. 

\- я тоже, если тебя это утешит. - говорит ынсан. 

\- я, что, единственный здесь что-то понимаю? это как бы даже не моё дело. - джунхо хмурится, отодвигает банку с газировкой и решительно смотрит на друзей. - нужно придумать, что ты завтра ему скажешь. 

\- зачем? - спрашивает ёхан. 

\- ты думаешь, он может прийти к донпё и сказать что-то вроде "привет, меня зовут ынсан, я твой лучший друг был одиннадцать лет назад"? 

\- а зачем всё осложнять? - продолжает спорить ёхан, даже привстает из-за стола. 

\- я сам над этим подумаю. - обещает ынсан, нервозно снимая и надевая на телефон чехол. - главное, поймать его в универе. она же сказала, что он сейчас ото всех бегает. 

парень не понимал, в чем прикол постоянно преследовать человека, который в чем-то от тебя отличается. о нем и его ориентации тоже все знают, правда по своей воле ынсан бы никому не сказал, но ему повезло? из-за его друзей, среди которых есть и старшекурсники, и представители студ.совета, к нему боялись подойти или зло посмотреть в стенах университета, а за ними ынсан старался не вступать в конфликты. 

настроение, в котором ынсан ушел из кафе, для него самого было похоже на появление букв в математике. сначала ты фигеешь от того, что это вообще возможно, а потом ничего не понимаешь. у ынсана всё еще в голове не укладывалось то, что он сегодня узнал. конечно, он отчасти хотел, чтобы это оказалось неправдой, но... он же видел фото. не может быть такого, что здесь, в сеуле, где он вырос и познакомился с донпё, существовал человек, так сильно похожий на донпё, да еще и с таким же именем. 

он много думал о том, что ему сказать, когда он встретится с донпё, но подходящие слова словно обходили его голову стороной. на месте "подходящих слов", ынсан тоже бы обходил свою голову стороной, потому что сидеть в такой тупой голове ему бы не хотелось. собственно поэтому то он, наверно, ничего и не придумал. похоже, в таких случаях не так легко подобрать слова, как он об этом думал. ужас всей ситуации познавался в том, что ынсан не может спросить об этом на форумах, потому то вряд ли эта ситуация знакома многим. не каждый человек вообще хоронит своего лучшего друга в девять лет, а о остальном уже можно не говорить. 

насколько бы ынсан не был готов к этой встрече (на самом деле парень вообще не был готов), увидеть донпё ему удалось только через два дня, и то по чистой случайности. всё таки прятался он очень хорошо, даже намеренные поиски не помогали, только несколько раз он мимолетом мог заметить, как донпё куда-то очень быстро уходил от второкурсников.

всё же, ынсану повезло. выходя с пары, он увидел, как пё пытается приклеить какой-то очень большой плакат на доску объявлений прямо перед спортзалом. розовые конверсы, большая желтая толстовка с какой-то мультяшкой и черные штаны, в которых его ноги кажутся совсем тонкими. ынсан боялся подойти, даже если кучу раз убеждал себя в том, что нужные слова сами найдутся, он только смотрел со стороны. до тех пор, пока не увидел идущих по коридору второкурсников, от которых, по догадкам ынсана, прячется донпё. думалось ему, что будет совсем плохо, если они найдут донпё, поэтому, пока те не вышли за угол и не увидели его, он быстро подходит к доске объявлений, забирает плакаты и тянет донпё за собой. 

\- эй, что ты творишь? - сразу же спрашивает донпё, поворачивает голову назад, возможно, чтобы посмотреть, не осталось ли там что-то из его вещей, но ынсан не дает ему долго палить свое лицо перед второкурсниками, поворачивает обратно, к тому же натягивает капюшон на чужую голову и ведет в раздевалку. - черт, снова эти придурки. 

\- почему ты на них не пожалуешься? по-моему это серьезный повод, не прикольно ждать возможности пойти в полицию из-за избиения. - спрашивает ынсан, когда закрывает дверь в раздевалку.

\- не думаю, что они поймут, просто подожду, когда им надоест за мной бегать. - неловко смеется донпё, садится на скамейку и залазит в свой рюкзак, кидая туда скотч и ножницы, после чего протягивает свою руку для рукопожатия. - спасибо, ты меня спас. меня зовут донпё. 

\- я знаю. ынсан. - представляется парень и ставит свой портфель рядом с донпё.

\- знаешь?

\- первокурсницы рассказали, что некий сон донпё бегает от второкурсников каждый день. не трудно догадаться, что это ты, я тебя уже видел. 

\- первокурсницы рассказали? и причину тоже рассказали?

\- рассказали. но ты не беспокойся, я за тобой по всему универу бегать не собираюсь из-за этого. - успокоил парня ли. 

\- вау, спасибо. как думаешь, они уже ушли? - спрашивает пё, недолго посмотрев на севшего рядом ынсана. 

ынсан не спешил отвечать. он позволил себе немного помолчать и, пока донпё не видит, поглядеть на него. парень надеялся, что время, которое он на это потратил, было не ощутимо в их разговоре, и продолжал смотреть на чужие красивые глаза и родинки на шее. и неожиданно для себя самого понял, что это неправильно. неправильно даже не потому что они оба парни, а потому что мысль о том, что донпё был с ним ещё тогда, когда он мечтал стать роботом и отказывался спать днём, заставляла ынсана чувствовать стыд за свои желания. 

\- ну, думаю они уже ушли... только я не знаю, как ты выйдешь в этой толстовке. 

\- а что с ней не так? - недоумевает донпё, оттягивая толстовку на животе. - у меня пятно на спине? 

\- нет, она чистая, но... я имел ввиду то, что она... я видел тебя до этого всего пару раз, но даже я уже видел ее на тебя, не говоря уже о них. она как будто кричит "это сон донпё, пожалуйста, не потеряйте меня"

\- аааааа. - дает знать, что он понял, сон. - но я не могу с этим ничего сделать, придется только прятаться и бегать. 

\- ты круто бегаешь, но лучше сними её. - говорит ынсан и стягивает с себя свою футболку. - держи. 

\- обмен? уверен, что влезешь в мою толстовку? 

\- да она висит на тебе. если вдруг растяну, куплю новую. 

\- нет, не надо. - донпё наконец снимает с себя толстовку и отдает её ынсану, взамен забирая футболку. ынсан больше не знает, что сказать, поэтому одевается молча, а донпё подает голос только перед самым уходом. - как мне отдать тебе футболку? 

\- приноси завтра на пары. я на третьем курсе радиофизики. 

\- о, третий курс. спасибо, ынсан-сонбэ. - широко улыбается донпё, который, вероятно, до этого думал, что ынсан тоже первокурсник, и пропадает со своей сумкой и плакатами за дверью раздевалки. 

а ли возвращается на пары, довольный из-за того, что наконец смог поговорить с донпё, и недовольный тем, что донпё его совсем не узнал. может он сильно изменился? он вроде только вырос и волосы перекрасил, все родственники говорят ему, что внешне он вообще не изменился. да даже если донпё не понял визуально, он должен был понять, когда услышал имя. но этого не произошло. а на смену счастью у ынсана пришло полное непонимание.

***

\- что ты сделал? - переспрашивает джунхо, выпрямляясь за партой. до первой пары еще достаточно долго ждать, в аудитории помимо его, джунхо и зашедшего к друзьям ёхана почти никого нет, поэтому ынсан решился рассказать то, что вчера произошло. 

\- я правильно понимаю, ты затащил своего краша в раздевалку и заставил раздеваться? - ёхан смотрит так, будто сам божий одуван, а ынсану становится не по себе, хотя он про ёхана чуть ли не больше всех знает. но никогда не расскажет кому-то в корыстных целях. потому что у ёхана, как и джунхо, репутация. ынсан единственный в их компании, который в глазах общественности кажется каким-то неправильным. шихун, еще один его друг, временно уехавший из города, говорил, что это из-за его взгляда. 

"он такой леденящий, что кажется распугивает всех людей, они думают, что ты жестокий и холодный, как твои глаза"

\- ничего не было, я просто помог ему спрятаться от парней, которые за ним бегают. 

\- вау, ты прям рыцарь на белом коне. - восхищается ёхан.

\- ты же понимаешь, что ты не можешь вечно его затаскивать в раздевалку и отдавать свою одежду? - спрашивает джунхо. 

да, ынсан понимает. он понял это почти сразу, как только донпё вышел из раздевалки вчера. но и тогда поздно было что-то делать. не может же он вернуть донпё обратно и попросить вернуть одежду. одалживать пё одежду - очевидно не выход из ситуации. 

\- да, если честно, то я хотел... - начинает говорить ынсан, но со стороны входа в аудиторию знакомый голос.

\- здравствуйте, ынсан-сонбэ. - ынсан поворачивает, а вместе с ним его друзья. 

\- сонбэ? - чуть посмеиваясь шепотом спрашивает у ынсана ёхан, но ынсан ничего ему не говорит, просто встает из-за парты и идёт к донпё. тот уже начинает говорить, но ынсан выводит его из аудитории в коридор, к окну. 

\- оу, наверно мне не следовало заходить в аудиторию. 

\- нет, всё в порядке, просто не хочу, чтобы мои друзья-придурки мозолили тебе глаза своими кривляниями. - объясняет ли, кладет пакет с толстовкой донпё на подоконник. донпё смеется. 

\- я принёс твою футболку и... я подумал над тем, что ты сказал мне вчера. я обязательно схожу и напишу на них жалобу. спасибо большое за помощь. 

\- возможно они не тронут тебя, если ты постоянно будешь ходить с кем-то. 

\- будете ходить со мной? - спрашивает донпё, а ынсан очень сильно удивляется, видимо это смешит. - я шучу, ынсан-сонбэ... у меня есть пару друзей на курсе, я постараюсь держаться рядом с ними. - обещает донпё, берет в руки пакет с своей толстовкой и машет ынсану рукой, видимо, собираясь уходить. ынсан решается сказать то, что у него крутится в голове. 

\- сон донпё, как ты записан в какао?


	3. синяки

всё тело ломит, будто до этого ынсан пробежал марафон, а одеяло кажется потяжелело на несколько килограммов, может даже десятков килограммов, потому что ли не может оторвать своё тело от кровати. это проходится сделать, потому что он проснулся именно из-за звона будильника, но телефон находится где-то в непонятном для ынсана месте. подозрение падает на другую комнату, поэтому парень встает с кровати и выходит из своей комнаты. 

выйдя за дверь, ынсан оказывается на кухне и очень сильно пугается. лампы над кухонным гарнитуром горят, хотя ынсан не включал их ни разу за все те три года, что живет тут, а за обеденным столом сидит ребёнок и ест его крекеры с кунжутом. ли садится напротив этого ребёнка и, рассмотрев его лицо поближе, понимает, что он выглядит так же, как донпё из их далёкого детства. чем больше сморишь на это лицо, тем больше понимаешь, что сейчас донпё почти не изменился. пухлые щеки, красивые губы, которые растягиваются в ослепительную улыбку. ынсан странно себя чувствует, думая о своем друге в таком ключе. 

\- я схожу с ума? - задает вопрос ынсан и берет в руки крекер, но тот магическим образом рассыпается у него в руках на мелкую крошку. 

\- я не знаю. 

\- что ты тут делаешь? 

\- ты обо мне забыл. - говорит маленький донпё и ынсан чувствует, будто его мозг буквально выкидывают в мусорку. 

\- ты несёшь какую-то чушь. ты снишься мне почти каждую ночь последние полтора года, я не мог тебя забыть. - старается не злиться ынсан, но донпё всё видит. то ли от слов ли, то ли от чего другого, глаза и нос донпё начинают краснеть. 

\- тогда почему ты молчишь? как долго ты собираешься скрывать от меня, кто ты на самом деле? - донпё выглядит очень злым. в какой-то момент стул под ынсаном резко наклоняется так, что он падает на пол, закрывает глаза, но, открыв их снова, понимает, что это был всего лишь сон. 

недоверяя самому себе, ынсан встает с кровати и идет проверять кухню. но на ней всё, как было: лампы над гарнитуром, которые никто никогда не включал, полная миска крекеров, стул, задвинутый за стол и телефон, лежащий рядом с миской. парень снимает блокировку и видит уведомление: son dongpyo добавил вас в друзья в kakao talk. улыбка сама появляется на лице ынсана, когда тот просматривает чужую страничку инстаграма, который указан в профиле какао. 

***

\- джунхо, я никуда не пойду вечером пятницы. в пятницу люди должны отдыхать. - в очередной раз говорит ынсан. обычно ынсан ему не отказывает, особенно тогда, когда он действительно что-то ему должен отдать, но сейчас... эта неделя его измотала. сначала он везде бегал, чтобы найти донпё и поговорить, его сны как будто стали более реалистичными, поэтому ему было немного боязно спать и он почти всегда чувствовал себя, как амебка, а ещё он переживал по поводу того, что донпё может кто-нибудь обидеть. обычно парни постарше обижаются, когда за них в открытую переживаешь так, как будто они вовсе не старше, но ынсана это вообше не ебет, когда речь шла о безопасности кого-то, кто ему очень дорог. 

\- ынсан, мне плевать. у меня гости, ты должен принести мою приставку обратно, я хочу поиграть в анчартед. юнсон сказал, что прошел миссию в музее за семь минут, я хочу увидеть, не врет ли он мне. - тараторит джунхо, переодически затыкая кого-то, видимо ёхана. - принесешь мне приставку и пойдешь отдыхать обратно. 

ча сбросил звонок, так и не дав ынсану что-либо сказать в ответ. да и что ынсан мог сказать. общежитие, в котором жил джунхо, находилось в десяти минутах от квартиры ынсана, не прийти к нему, всё равно что крикнуть на всю улицу что-то вроде "я ленивая задница, променял дружбу на диван и дорамы по кбс". ничего не мешает ынсану остаться там, с джунхо, ёханом и юнсоном, и порубиться в приставку. ничего, кроме усталости. 

в конце концов, ли одевается хотя бы немного приличнее того, в чем он ходит по дому, кладет приставку в рюкзак и выходит из квартиры. на улице уже давно темно, недавно прошел дождь, поэтому дышать было приятно. за последние несколько дней в городе поднялась температура воздуха, хотя ещё совсем не лето, было очень сухо, а сейчас, после дождя, как будто всё обновилось. и на улице никого не было, так что некого было стесняться из-за своей футболки с бамблби из трансформеров. 

никого, кроме донпё. когда ынсан уже подошел к подъезду университетского общежития, на скамейке он увидел его. он просто сидел? одет был легко, футболка и шорты до колена, значит особо не собирался выходить. возможно что-то произошло, а он не знает. а он хочет, даже если не особо то и должен. поэтому ынсан быстро забывает, что он вообще-то пришел к джунхо. 

\- привет. - подает голос ынсан. донпё поворачивается на голос и улыбается, ярко, прям как в детстве, увидев ынсана.

\- привет, ынсан-сонбэ. ты тоже в этом общежитии живешь? 

\- нет. - отвечает он и быстро плюхается на скамейку рядом с донпё. - ты можешь не называть меня сонбэ, это немного странно звучит, когда ты старше меня. 

\- с чего ты взял, что я старше?

\- ну, у меня есть друзья в студсовете, они сказали мне, что ты родился на месяц раньше меня. ты популярная личность, о тебе часто говорят. но хёном я тебя звать не буду. 

\- почему? 

\- ты на хёна то не похож. - усмехается ынсан, треплет чужие волосы, после чего получает тычок в живот. причем очень болезненный, потому что локти у донпё костлявые. - эй, ты чего. 

\- имей уважение к старшим. - довольно громко говорит донпё, после чего смеется и встает с скамейки, чтобы не получить сдачи. а ынсан бы не посмел его ударить даже в шутку. 

\- почему ты здесь? - переводит тему ли, притягивая донпё за руку обратно на скамейку. 

\- я поссорился со своим соседом по комнате. 

\- а кто у тебя сосед? 

\- чхве сухван. 

\- тогда ясно. - смеется ынсан, вспоминая перфоманс сухвана в прошлом году, когда тот осадил сонхо и юбина с курса робототехники за то, что те назвали его минигением. 

\- он хороший, просто на него иногда находит и он говорит страшные слова. 

\- я уже видел. но ты собираешься сидеть здесь всю ночь?

\- нет... я посижу еще полчаса и пойду обратно в комнату, может сухван уже остыл. 

ынсан вздыхает и смотрит в сторону общежития. в окне комнаты, где живет джунхо, до сих пор горит свет, ча наверняка ждет, когда ынсан придет и принесет ему приставку. но у младшего совершенно нет желания подниматься по лестнице. особенно когда точно знает, что вернувшись он может не увидеть здесь донпё.

\- тогда ты не хочешь пойти со мной в кфс? можем купить курочки, я плачу. - предлагает ынсан. джунхо такие предложения не понравятся, но сегодня ли это точно не увидит. 

\- хочу, только давай подождем немного, я хочу зайти за какой-нибудь кофтой. - говорит пё, растирая предплечья ладонями. точно, сегодня намного холоднее, чем обычно, тем более, недавно прошел дождь и прохлада ещё чувствуется с воздухе. ынсан снимает со спины рюкзак, стягивает с себя свою кофту и отдает донпё.

\- ты еще долго будешь ждать, когда сухван отойдет, а кфс вот вот закроется. - объясняет ынсан. объясняет скорее не свой поступок, а своё желание, чтобы донпё поскорее пошел с ним, желание заботится о нем, хотя тот об этом даже не просил.

донпё совсем скромно улыбается и берет чужую толстовку, что-то шутит про ынсанову футболку с трансформерами и идет вслед за младшим. ынсан опять чувствует себя странно, скорее из-за того, что донпё, которого он не видел примерно двенадцать лет, находится от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он может дотронуться до него, взять за руку, но одновременно и не может, даже не потому что он стесняется, а потому что сейчас для него это совсем не дружеский жест. 

они быстро доходят до кфс и ынсан покупает столько курицы, сколько он никогда не покупал, всё просит на вынос и они снова выходят на улицу, под прохладный ветер и сумерки вечера. будь на месте донпё кто-то другой, ынсан бы не предложил погулять, потом что ему не особо то и нравится гулять вечером. в отличии от донпё, потому что тот, казалось, буквально "дышит" ночью. он выглядит, как мотылёк, который только и ждал вечера, чтобы вспорхнуть и улететь.

\- мы будем есть на улице? - спрашивает донпё, выводя ынсана из его привычного подвисания. он несет пакет с курицей, прижимая его к груди, а сам идёт задом наперед по тротуару, глядя за ынсаном. а ынсан думает о том, что донпё вообще не изменился. будь ему хоть 9, хоть 23, он всё равно останется ребенком, который плёл ему венки. 

\- ты не хочешь? это похоже на пикник, только на лавочке. 

\- на улице уже холодно, а ты без кофты. заболеешь и будешь в коридоре на меня сопли пускать. - высказывает свои предположения сон, из-за чего ынсан невольно говорит что-то вроде "фу, мерзость". и молчит, думая, что можно с этим сделать. 

\- можно зайти ко мне домой, взять что-то теплое и забраться на крышу. у моего соседа есть ключ, думаю он не расстроится, если мы его разбудим. - предлагает ли и у пё лицо мгновенно "загорается" от любопытства. ынсану сразу вспоминаются времена, когда они без спроса родителей ходили в сад рядом с их жилым комплексом и срывали с деревьев кислые незрелые яблоки. тогда в глазах донпё тоже горел огонёк. 

сон без сомнений кивает, немного притормаживает и поворачивается нормально, чтобы идти рядом с ынсаном, "приказывает" себя вести. ли зачем то берет его за запястье. скорее это был минутный порыв, о котором он потом пожалел, потому что это выглядело нелепо с его стороны. но ничего сделать он не мог, было бы странно, если бы он сразу же убрал руку, поэтому он вел старшего под ручку до самого дома. 

в семиэтажке из красного кирпича с лестницами на улице и жил ынсан. сам он жил на пятом этаже, его сосед тоже, но в совсем другом конце коридора, поэтому первым делом он пошел к квартире №24. спустя минуту непрерывного звона дверь открыл сонный и злой парень примерно двадцати восьми лет в ночном колпаке.

\- колпак? такое ещё носят? - спрашивает ынсан, как будто забыв о том, зачем пришел. на самом деле нетрудно забыть, когда видишь ночной колпак с бабочками на голове того, кто вообще то имеет репутацию взрослого солидного человека, пусть и с тараканами в голове. сынён был именно таким человеком: на вид завидный серьезный жених, а с друзьями чел, который рисует пиписьки на лбу тех, кто уснул первым. 

\- я взрослый, мне можно, с колпаком волосы не мнутся о подушку. - объясняет чо, стягивая с головы колпак. - зачем пришел в... - он кидает взгляд на часы в коридоре. - двенадцать вечера. я только спать лёг. 

\- зачем? тебе что, пять лет? или к тебе мама приехала?

\- ещё слово про мой безупречный режим дня и я тебя выгоню. - предупреждает сынён, а после, видимо, замечает донпё, который только и ждет, когда эти балбесы перейдут к делу. - ой, а ты зачем ребенка с площадки украл?

\- что за чушь ты несешь? - спрашивает ынсан, но по взгляду донпё понимает, что он всё сильнее отдаляется от их изначальной цели. - короче... сынён-хён, мне нужен ключ от крыши. 

такая просьба уже была, и не раз. сынён пару раз кивнул головой и с лицом, полным понимания, ушел в глубь квартиры. не было лишних разговоров. донпё не первый, кому ынсан предложил пойти на крышу, до него он часто приходил с друзьями. всегда это делалось потому что кто-то пробалтывался о том, что у ынсана "фактически" есть ключи от крыши, где можно потусить, но никогда ынсан не делал это по собственному желанию. сегодня он впервые берет ключи у сынён- хёна, чтобы впечатлить кого-то, кто ему нравится, но сынёну не нужны уточнения. 

\- только не сбрасывай этого ребенка с крыши. - заключает сынён, когда наконец приносит ключи. двери сынёновой квартиры закрываются, ынсану даже становится немного... тяжко. друзья делают его уверенным, несмотря на то, что они полные придурки, пошел бы сынён с ними, ынсан был бы смелее. но лучше бы от этого не стало. 

из донпё так и хлестала аура энтузиазма. так только он зашел в квартиру ынсана, он схватил отданные ему одеяла и поспешил к входу на крышу. весь энтузиазм ынсана же спадает с приходом сумерек, он почти волочится за донпё со своими ключами, будто это и не он вообще предложил сюда прийти. а прийти всё же стоило. ынсан не пожалел ни секунды времени, даже если не думать о том, о чем они с ним говорили. курица, газировка и донпё. наверно, для счастья ему хватит одного донпё, учитывая, как долго он его не видел. 

донпё кинул в бумажное ведерко из под курицы последнюю ножку, которую в честном бою на камень-ножницы-бумага выиграл у ли, и завалился на спину, прямо на постеленное на полу одеяло. ынсану придется потом это всё стирать, но ему уже плевать. старший прикрывает глаза, а ынсан без зазрения совести на него пялится и думает о том, что, возможно, не таким уж лучшим другом он был для донпё раньше, если он его забыл. и сейчас идеальный момент спросить у него об этом, но парень всё не может подобрать слов. 

\- у тебя очень знакомое лицо. будто я его уже видел у кого-то в прошлом. - говорит ынсан, донпё приоткрывает один глаз, как будто говоря, что ему интересно. 

\- правда? а мне всегда говорили, что у меня очень необычное лицо. 

\- у тебя необычный голос, такой никогда не забудешь. 

\- а у тебя красивое лицо, сонбэ. знаешь, что говорят мои одногруппницы про твоё лицо? - задает риторический вопрос, подогревая чужой интерес, а после с улыбкой продолжает. - они говорят, что бог создал мир за шесть дней, а на седьмой сделал твоё лицо. - донпё смеется так, будто в первый раз слышит эту шутку, ынсан тоже не может сдержать улыбки. 

чем больше донпё лежит на крыше и разговаривает с ним, тем дольше ынсан чувствует себя нужным. сухван звонил донпё уже раза четыре, а сколько раз джунхо звонил ынсану, ынсан даже не догадывается - ещё по пути в кфс выключил свой телефон, чтобы ча не мог ему позвонить. ынсана этим вечером беспокоят только темно-красные пятна на чужой коже, которые он видит, когда ветер в очередной раз задувает старшему под футболку. пё, наверно, не замечает или просто забыл о них, но ли всё равно видит эти синяки. важная тема для разговора, но ынсану кажется, что ничего хорошего этот разговор не принесет. ынсану не станет легче, если он спросит, откуда синяки, а вот донпё скорее станет только хуже. 

\- я завтра скину тебе на карточку деньги за курицу. - нарушает чужие мысли донпё, садится и накрывается одеялом. - я же хён... 

\- забудь об этом. считай, что это подарок от сонбэ. - улыбается ынсан, ему нравилось осознавать, что из-за звания сонбэ он получает необоснованное уважение от старшего. - как так получилось, что ты первокурсник? ты был в армии? 

\- нет, я не годен. просто... из-за лечения я пропустил очень много времени в школе, меня оставили на второй год. а когда я закончил старшую школу, не смог пойти в университет, потому что заботится о маме. - объясняет сон. видно, что ему неловко рассказывать, но ынсану слишком любопытно. 

\- из-за лечения? 

\- ну... я попал в аварию во втором классе... у меня была амнезия и множество переломов нижней части тела. - с явной тяжестью в голосе рассказывает донпё. - мой папа тогда погиб, а мама до сих пор болеет... она боялась, что из-за этих переломов я больше не смогу ходить, но я даже очень хорошо бегаю, и многое из того, что я забыл, вернулось. 

ынсана как-будто окатило холодной водой. амнезия объясняет все те вопросы, которые не давали ему уснуть ранее. теперь он чувствовал себя отвратительно из-за того, что думал, будто он был забыт, потому что не был нужен. эгоистичная логика. ынсан не знает всего, но уже боится, что сделает донпё больно своими вопросами или словами. зная себя, он не раз проебется.


	4. ты как кролик

\- ынсан-и~ - начинает донпё. они с ынсаном с самого утра играют на улице, и если бы не панамки на их головах, то давно бы валялись с солнечным ударом. в такую жаркую погоду совсем не хочется есть. разве что фрукты. - я хочу яблоко.

эта фраза означала только одно - они сейчас пойдут к ближайшей ферме, проберутся в сад и наберут там кислых яблок. их жилой комплекс стоял совсем рядом с фермами и небольшим озером, на которое ходить строго запрещалось. зато никто ничего не говорил про фермы, а если взять пару яблок, то хозяева даже не заметят. так думал ынсан, а донпё давно с ним согласился, потому что в его глазах слова ынсана звучали такими правильными, будто ли старше его лет на пять. 

ынсан соглашается пойти с ним, донпё берёт его за руку и ведет к фермам, хотя ещё месяц назад он бы побоялся туда идти. они тихонечко пробираются в сад, где стоит куча яблонь, которые, казалось, упираются в само небо. ынсан, встав на цыпочки, срывает два яблока с нижних веток, а когда заканчивает, донпё уже нет рядом, слышно только чужой взволнованный голос. 

\- ынсан, смотри, тут кролики! - почти шепчет донпё, но в тишине сада его слышно очень хорошо. ынсан кладет яблоки в карманы шорт и бежит на голос донпё. тот на носочках стоит возле огромного ряда клеток, где сидят кролики. три клетки лежат на земле и в каждой сидит по одному кролику. 

\- ты хочешь их погладить? - спрашивает ынсан, глядя на донпё, тот кивает и младший уже хочет открыть клетку, чтобы погладить кролика, как слышит шум травы. - кто-то идёт. 

теперь за руку хватает ынсан. он тянет донпё за собой и прячется в кустах ёжевики. донпё пытается не плакать, но ветки больно царапают щеки и лоб. к клеткам подходит мужчина, видимо, хозяин фермы, открывает одну и достает кролика. держит его за задние лапы, а после наносит удар по голове металлической палкой. кролик издает крик, а потом обмягкает в чужих руках. мужчина кого-то зовёт, а потом, не дождавшись, злой уходит обратно. 

ынсан поворачивается к донпё, а тот уже плачет в два ручья. удивительно, что их не заметили, если донпё такой шумный. ынсану и самому жалко кролика, но они не могут здесь долго сидеть. 

\- кролик умер? 

\- нужно идти домой. 

\- а остальные кролики тоже умрут, ынсан-и?

"ынсан-и" снова встает со своей кровати, снова стирает со лба холодный пот, снова проверяет время на телефоне и снова говорит себе, что это всего лишь сон. сон, но непонятно, почему сны с донпё продолжают ему сниться. почему они ему снились? если это был какой-то знак, то давно пора было закончить. 

на экране телефона, помимо белых цифр часов, загорелись уведомления из соцсетей и одно сообщение в какао, которое привлекло его внимание. нет, оно было не от донпё, ему писал сынён. он писал ещё вечером, часов в восемь, но в последнее время ынсан почти не включает телефон. сейчас сынён не ответит ему, наверно, как все нормальные люди, спит. а вот ынсану уже не хочется. да ему и не надо, чтобы сынён отвечал. 

"ты не забыл про моё день рождения в эту субботу? будут все. можешь взять с собой того ребенка"

ынсан даже коротко смеется. видимо сынён под тем ребёнком подразумевал донпё. мысль о том, чтобы куда-то сходить с донпё, очень нравилась, но после того вечера на крыше, донпё он не видел, хотя прошло три дня. наверно, стоит снова его искать по всему университету. 

***

снова прошел дождь и большой перерыв для обеда встречает ынсана сырым прохладным воздухом. почти все пошли в большую столовую, ли не хотелось есть. хотелось курить, поэтому он вышел на улицу, но ни сигарету, ни зажигалку не достал. только успел немного посидеть на скамейке, как увидел выходящих из здания второкурсников. тех самых, которые бегали за донпё. 

\- о, вот и он. ты же тот третьекурсник, который ходит за сон донпё? - обращается к нему издалека один из них. у него серьга в ухе и странная бородка, а голос напоминает ынсану о играх в футбол. обычно такие парни вертятся где-то там, а во время матчей кричат во всю о нарушении правил. сейчас ынсану тоже казалось, что он что-то нарушил. 

\- смотря о ком ты говоришь. у меня имя есть. и вообще, если обращаешься к кому-то старше, имей уважение. 

\- бёнхун, я слышал он тоже из этих. - говорит один парень, что пониже, видимо, обращаясь к тому типу с бородкой и неприятным голосом. ынсану эта ситуация откровенно не нравилась, а бёнхун и вовсе его бесил только одним своим видом, даже не нужно было думать о том, что он уже успел сделать. 

\- тогда понятно, почему он ходит за ним, как собачка. ынсан-сонбэ, - обращается парень, но звучит это просто отвратительно, даже не из-за голоса, - как сильно стонет сон донпё, когда с ним развлекаешься?

трое начали ржать, а ынсану стало так противно. он никогда бы не позволил себе первым ударить кого-то, но этот случай он готов был себе простить. эти трое явно не поговорить пришли, ынсану не хотелось сидеть и слушать, что ещё они скажут, он дал им то, что они хотели. притянул этого "бородатого" за толстовку и повалил на траву. те двое не остались в стороне. ынсан бил бёнхуна, а его друзья били ынсана. поразительно, думалось ли, когда их уже расстащили двое парней-выпускников. сегодня его впервые за два года обучения в университете побили за то, что у него не встает на девушек. 

он не чувствовал несправедливости, когда его били, скорее он был зол. очень зол из-за того, что донпё не пишет на них заявление в полицию, а эти трое всё равно позволяют себе так говорить о нём. ынсан правда жалел, что их рано разняли. пусть, если бы их драка длилась длиннее хотя бы на минуту-две, он получил бы больше увечий, но ему было бы спокойнее оттого, что что он надрал бёнхуну задницу. 

если бы вся эта ситуация случилась в школе, то до директора донесли бы сразу же, ынсан только успел бы сходить умыться. сейчас же он в университете, поэтому не стал ждать, когда деканат узнает, что он кого-то побил, и наругает его. у ли не было ни малейшего желания сидеть на парах побитым, поэтому он пошел домой. 

на сообщения и звонки от ёхана и джунхо он особо не отвечал. они не написали ничего необычного, спрашивали, правду ли говорят люди и как сильно его побили. а побили ынсана достаточно. над бровью была рана, видимо кто-то из его "новых друзей" был с кольцами, которую вряд ли закроешь обычным пластырем, а ребра и ноги ныли так, будто он что-то себе сломал. только он ничего себе не ломал, но уверен, что уже к завтрашнему утру вся грудь и живот будут усыпаны красными и синими гематомами от ударов ногами. 

он ответил только на несколько сообщений от самых лучших друзей, все звонки от "знакомых", которых он всего один раз видел, он сбрасывал. единственный звонок, который он не смог сбросить в тот вечер, был от донпё. если бы он сбросил его звонок так же, как и у всех остальных, тот, должно быть, сошел бы с ума. ынсан ответил, но по ту сторону трубки долгое время было слышно только чужое дыхание. 

\- прости, я не знаю, что сказать.

\- тогда зачем звонишь? - спрашивает ынсан, укладывая голову на подушку так, чтобы не было больно и можно было разговаривать по телефону. 

\- я не знаю. - говорит сон и опять молчит примерно полминуты. - я думал, что хочу знать, в порядке ли всё, но, кажется, всё не в порядке. 

\- со мной всё хорошо. правда. 

\- ты врёшь. и мне ещё хуже от этого, потому что если бы не я, то ты бы не стал с ними драться. 

\- ты тоже врёшь. говоришь, что с тобой всё в порядке, а сам ходишь с синяками. - ынсан давно хотел об этом поговорить, но ему всё казалось, будто он сует нос не в своё дело. сейчас, когда он наконец сказал, ему до сих пор так кажется. - мы подрались только из-за моих проблем, донпё. - врёт, чтобы успокоить. - я никто, чтобы решать твои проблемы. тебе нужно подать заявление в полицию, если ты не хочешь сломать себе ребро, когда они в следующий раз тебя поймают. 

сон снова молчит, но теперь ынсан не понимает отчего: оттого, что обдумывает его слова, или оттого, что не знает, что сказать в ответ. скорее всего второе, потому что потом он вообще переводит тему. 

\- мне приехать к тебе? - тихо спрашивает он, словно сам не уверен в своих словах. 

ынсан хочет сказать "да", но понимает, что это бесполезно для донпё. ынсан будет счастлив его увидеть, но старшему от этой встречи лучше не станет. 

\- нет, не приезжай. у меня сейчас такое лицо, будто меня собака покусала. - чуть смеется ынсан. это правда, но донпё не смеется. 

\- ты придешь завтра? 

\- не знаю. - честно отвечает ынсан. придти нужно, но он не знает, как плохо будет чувствовать себя завтра. - донпё. сынён позвал нас на день рождения. 

\- тот хён с ночным колпаком? 

\- когда ты познакомишься с ним поближе, ты будешь называть его "тот хён, который засунул кукурузную палочку в пупок" или "тот хён, что надел платье сестры ёхана, пока она спала". - обещает ынсан и донпё наконец смеется. - день рождения в в субботу, он собирается снять дом на один день, будет классно, если ты придешь. 

\- я обязательно приду. - говорит донпё и ынсан верит. сон говорит ещё очень долго, ынсан сходит с ума оттого, что тот рассказывает ему даже самые ненужные вещи. младшему просто нравится лежать и слушать, что болтает в трубку пё, даже не вникая в суть. кажется, будто от этого его ребра не так сильно болят, когда он слышит его голос.


	5. хён, в которого я влюблён

шел пятый день добровольного заточения ынсана в собственной квартире. там он оставался не потому что ему было стыдно приходить, если его так сильно избил кто-то моложе, а просто из-за того, что на его теле проявились синяки и ссадины, которые он ранее не заметил. его живот, как он и предсказывал самому себе, переливался разными оттенками и цветами, от темно-жёлтого до ярко-синего. каждый раз, прикасаясь к синякам, он испытывал ужасную, но знакомую боль. это была не первая в его жизни драка и ынсан уверен, что не последняя. 

джунхо каждый день заходил и троллил его. когда видишь ча джунхо со стороны, кажется, будто он тот человек, который окажет поддержку в трудной ситуации. на самом деле так и есть. он приносил ему конспекты и лекарства, хотя ынсан тысячу раз говорил ему, что у него всё есть и это лишняя трата денег. к концу третьего дня ынсан уже был готов взвыть от того, какой у него хороший друг и он его не достоин, но его остановил чужой троллинг и наглое воровство продуктов из холодильника. 

за эти пять дней ынсан уже дважды вызывали в университет, но выгонять его никто не стал, чему он был несказанно рад. ему не особо хотелось в армию, если уж на то пошло. раньше - потому что ему вообще ничего не хотелось, сейчас - потому что это отнимает драгоценное время. вряд ли донпё будет навещать его в армии. 

ынсан сейчас даже не уверен, считает ли донпё его своим другом. если уж старший ничего о нем не помнит, то, если ынсан начнет рассказывать о прошлом донпё, то это будет выглядеть так, будто он принуждает его. словно он пользуется тем, что сон ничего не помнит и пытается занять своё место там, где его и не было. ли всё больше кажется, будто он сходит с ума и никакого общего детства у него не было. всё зашло так далеко, что он перерыл коробки, которые мама присылала ему их родительского дома, в поисках альбомов с его детскими фотографиями. 

его мама много фоткала его и донпё, когда они вместе играли. вот фотография, где донпё рядом с ним в венке из цветов, вот они в кафе-мороженом, вот донпё целует его в щеку, когда ему исполняется семь лет. тогда эти фотографии казались ему глупыми, сейчас же они успокаивали его, дарили теплые воспоминания, в отличии от его снов, убеждали, что он не сошёл с ума. 

донпё писал ему пару раз после их разговора по телефону, спрашивал о самочувствии и том, что ему купить в качестве подарка для сынён-хёна. день рождения сынёна всё приближался, а ынсан уже не мог дождаться. потому что он давно не ходил на вечеринки, тем более к сынёну. у старшего вечеринки не похожи на все эти клишированные попойки, он старательно подходил к организации конкурсов и подборке крутой музыки, чтобы после ухода гости хотя бы что-то запомнили, даже если очень много выпили. да и сам сынён очень веселая личность, с которой было приятно находиться, но по мере взросления он перестал ходить на каждую вечеринку кого-то из их общих друзей, а без него наступала какая-то скука. 

ещё одной мотивацией для него было то, что он идёт не один, а с донпё. с одной стороны было страшно, потому что его друзья в большинстве своем круглые придурки, с другой ему хотелось, чтобы донпё подружился с кем-то из их универа. чем больше людей узнают, какой он замечательный, тем меньше ынсан будет волноваться о том, что донпё будет один и попадется тем троим придуркам. поэтому он в нетерпением ждал момента, когда он возьмет донпё за руку и они поедут в указанное сынёном место. 

"момент" настал в самое неподходящее время. ынсан как ошпаренный выбежал из душа, когда услышал дверной звонок, только успел надеть штаны и накинуть на плечи полотенце перед тем, как открыть донпё дверь и так же быстро убежать обратно, чтобы лишний раз не светить своими побитыми боками. донпё терпеливо ждал его на кухне, подъедая немного из хозяйского запаса крекеров. 

видно, что донпё из тех людей, которые не стесняются, когда их в гостях оставляют одних. ынсан помнил эту черту в донпё, но боялся, что потеря памяти как-то повлияла на его характер. на самом деле, он не совсем был уверен в том, что правильно делает, скрывая от пё их общие воспоминания. он не разговаривал с джунхо или ёханом об этом, потому что ещё не нашёл подходящий момент, но постоянно откладывая далеко не уедешь.

\- у тебя ничего не болит? - спрашивает донпё, когда ынсан всё таки выходит к нему. ынсан стряхивает с чужого свитера крошки от печенья, он не очень хочет отвечать. 

\- о чем ты? 

\- о этом. - говорит старший и оттягивает чужую футболку на животе на себя. не нужно показывать свои синяки для того, чтобы понять, о чем ему говорит донпё. ынсан чуть отходит от донпё, тому приходится отпустить футболку.

\- я уже писал тебе, что со мной всё хорошо. ещё немного и смогу спать на животе. - улыбается ынсан, глядя донпё в лицо, но не находит ответной улыбки. на лице сона только беспокойство, ли даже не нужно гадать из-за чего. - донпё, ты же знаешь, это не из-за тебя, хватит. 

\- чем больше ты говоришь, что это не из-за меня, тем меньше я тебе верю, ынсан. - донпё говорит это и улыбается. красиво, но ынсан знает, что эта улыбка ненастоящая. - пойдем, а то приедем к сынёну последними. 

ынсана даже в такой день больше волновал не сынён, а донпё, но он правда ничего не мог сказать против. в такие моменты начинаешь по-настоящему задумываться, что твои слова ничего не значат, пока ты не перейдешь к действиям. 

хотя ынсан задумался о том, что он бы хотел остаться дома с донпё и поиграть в приставку, он бы никогда не решился сказать что-то такое вслух, поэтому они сели в такси и поехали по адресу, который старший скинул смской ынсану. вообще ничего не произошло, пока они ехали в такси, каждый думал о своем. ынсану всё больше хотелось залезть в голову донпё, может тогда он бы стал что-то понимать. хотя, во всех фильмах от такого обычно одни проблемы.

сынён жарил свинину вместе с юбином на переднем дворе, когда ынсан и донпё вышли из машины. чо сразу же накинулся на донпё, хотя видит его только второй раз в жизни, начал оттягивать его щёки и сюсюкаться, как с маленьким. ынсан почти уверен, что у сынён-хёна особое отношение к милашкам первокурсникам, потому что два года назад с ним сюсюкались так же. юбин прервал ритуал сынёновой нежности, заключив, что скоро солнце сядет, а он не хочет жарить мясо, отмахиваясь от мотыльков. сынён всё стыдил своего товарища за трусость, что дало ынсану шанс схватить донпё за руку и провести в дом. 

там уже во всю шло веселье. ёхан с хангёлем звонили шихуну по фейстайму, усок танцевал какой-то очень странный, но смешной танец с джинхёком, а ынсан догадывался, что старший уже успел выпить. кто-то рубился в приставку, кто-то снимал усока на камеру телефона, одни пили, другие ели какие-то снеки, но во всех комнатах горел свет и все были в почти здравом уме. праздник по настоящему начался, когда сынён и юбин вернулись с жаренным мясом. сынён как неотъемлемая часть этого праздника, как и любого другого движа, без него всё было в разы скучнее, поэтому, пока он был в центре внимания, всем было весело. 

весь вечер донпё не отлипал от ынсана, что неудивительно, потому что он никого здесь не знает. ынсан постарался познакомить его с ребятами, но дольше десяти минут донпё ни с кем не разговаривал. он не выглядел потерянно или разочарованно, он общался со всеми, но только в присутствии ынсана. чувствовалась какая-то недомолвка. 

ынсан решил предпринять последнюю попытку и познакомил донпё с сыну и бёнчаном. сынён позвал ынсана покурить, поэтому ынсану пришлось оставить донпё на старших и пойти за сынёном. тот провожал его взглядом вплоть до того момента, как ли скрылся за дверьми, выходя на улицу. сынён дал зажигалку и разговаривал о всяком. о работе, о новом сериале на нетфликс, который ему понравился. а ынсан иногда поглядывал на дверь, будто она может рассказать ему, в порядке ли донпё. 

когда они возвращается, то понимает, что не очень. его не было минут пятнадцать, а за это время хангёль каким-то образом присоединился к компании донпё и заставил его пить. не так уж критично, именно для этого они сюда и пришли. только вот донпё вылил два больших стакана с пивом и ничем хорошим это не сулило. большее, о чем он думал - донпё уснёт и его придётся нести на руках до такси или он упадёт с лестницы и сломает себе что-то. но ни хангёля, ни донпё он в этом винить не мог. 

время шло к ночи, усок уже спал пьяным сном на диване в обнимку с хангёлем, сынён с остальными сидели пили соджу и разговаривали. ынсану стало тошно в замкнутом помещении, поэтому он взял бутылку воды и пошёл на свежий воздух. лёг прямо на газон, потому что кресла занесли в дом и потому что, вероятно, все пьяные люди когда-нибудь лежат на земле. пусть он и немного выпил, ему было интересно, какого это. было не очень удобно. а пока он лежал и пил воду, к нему пришёл донпё. просто сел рядом, ынсан улыбнулся и поделился водой. 

\- ты им понравился. я думал, что ты испугаешься нашей атмосферы. они иногда ведут себя, как клоуны. - говорит ынсан, когда донпё отдает ему бутылку. 

\- это было похоже на семейный праздник. вы кажетесь очень близкими. - отвечает донпё, пока ынсан садится совсем рядом с донпё. - зачем ты вышел? 

\- а ты зачем? здесь холодно. 

\- без тебя скучно. - шепчет донпё из-за чего ынсан смеется. такого быть не может, пока они у сынёна в гостях, старший точно врёт. - и мне не холодно. 

\- ты выглядишь так, будто хочешь мне что-то сказать. - ынсан смотрит на донпё. он видимо попадает в точку, потому что лицо донпё мгновенно меняется. 

\- ну... - тянет донпё, но всё таки рассказывает. неуверенно и наверно слишком тихо, но ынсан доволен. - я написал заявление на тех трех парней со второго курса. полиция сказала, что приведут их в ответственности. 

\- это же хорошо. - улыбается ынсан, слишком радостно для новостей о том, что кого-то вызовут в полицию. - надо было ещё раньше подраться с теми придурками. - говорит ынсан, понимая, что без этого не обошлось. 

\- нужно было вообще с ними не драться. - хмурясь, исправляет его пё, пока младший по-дурацки лыбится, думая о том, что добился своего. - можешь скажешь мне правду? у тебя что-нибудь сломано?

\- моя футболка пострадала больше, чем я сам, так что успокойся. 

\- значит я куплю тебе новую футболку. - вздыхает донпё, кладет свою голову на чужое плечо, а ынсан теперь боится даже моргать, если это вдруг спугнёт сона. - ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе это не нужно, но я тебя даже слушать не буду. только и делаешь, что заботишься о других, а от других её принять не можешь. 

\- я... - начинает ынсан, но понимает - донпё говорит правду, он совершенно не умеет принимать чужую заботу. но это и не сильно ему мешает, если уж на то пошло. последние три года он принимал помощь только он матери и от джунхо, когда ему нужно было отмазаться от прогулянных пар. 

\- я очень благодарен тебе за всё, что ты для меня сделал. я думал, что если признаюсь, будет меньше проблем в будущем, но после признания из всех, с кем я успел познакомиться, со мной остался только дохён. ты не представляешь, как я обрадовался, когда смог общаться с тобой. без тебя мои документы об уходе из университета давно бы лежали в деканате. спасибо. правда. - пё заламывает свои пальцы, как-будто не может решиться что-то сказать. - и знаешь, я бы хотел подарить тебе ту заботу, которую ты заслужил, но ты, наверно, не примешь её, как всегда. 

ынсану приятно. ему приятно настолько, что то самое знаменитое чувство бабочек в животе охватывает его всего с головой, ему не хочется вдаваться в слова, только слушать чужой голос, который переливается всей своей красотой прямо у него под ухом, как-будто персонально для него одного. он не знает, какими чувствами сейчас пылает сердце донпё, но его совсем скоро сгорит. потому что донпё красивый до остановки дыхания, и находится совсем рядом, только протяни руку и обними, как давно мечтал, если хватит смелости. 

\- ынсан. - зовёт его сон и ынсан поворачивается, натыкаясь взглядом в чужие глаза. донпё протягивает свою руку к чужому уху и начинает гладить волосы ынсана, словно он его домашний кот. - я знаю, что это приятно, просто наслаждайся.

донпё улыбается той самой улыбкой, от которой ынсан каждый раз теряет связь с мозгом. сейчас он тоже её потерял, но последствия оказались намного хуже, чем было до этого и чем вообще могло быть, как думалось ынсану. он не сдержался и поцеловал его. это был не более, чем невинный чмок, ынсан даже не успел углубить поцелуй, как его голова наполнилась одной единственной мыслью: "это неправильно, потому что донпё твой друг". он не может обманывать донпё, но и рассказать не может. эта ситуация всё больше расстраивает. 

\- прости, мне не нужно было...

\- не извиняйся. я знаю, что ты просто не умеешь принимать любовь. - быстро отвечает донпё, не хочет казаться расстроенным, но на деле он таким и выгладит. расстроенным и разбитым одним единственным прикосновением. он встаёт и уходит в дом, а потом и вовсе уезжает обратно в город на машине, вместе с сыну и бёнчаном, ынсан не решается его остановить. ему в самый раз сидеть на траве у дома, который снял сынён, смотреть в черное полотно неба и думать о том, какой он придурок. кажется, этим он занимался всю свою жизнь.


	6. джунхо сказал

звонок в дверь. ынсану не хочется вставать с кровати и идти открывать, он надеется, что его гость, кто бы он не был, подумает, что его нет дома, и уйдет. его мечты о уединении рухнули, когда через минуты две слышится звук открывания двери. заинтересованный таким раскладом дел, ынсан встает с кровати, наверно, в первый раз за весь день, хотя пары уже давно кончились, и идёт в коридор. там он видит ча джунхо. никого другого он не ожидал увидеть, разве что удивился, что ёхана с ним нет. в руках джунхо держал какой-то коричневый пакет, в которых обычно присылают посылки. ынсан не помнит, что что-то покупал. хотя, если честно, то ынсан вообще ничего не помнит, что было раньше дня рождения сынёна. 

с дня рождения сынёна прошло уже три дня, но ынсан так и не разговаривал с друзьями, даже в сети он отбивался дежурными фразами, а от пар его ещё давно отстранили на месяц, за ту драку. да он бы не пошел, даже если бы ему это было необходимо. неловко приходить туда, зная, что ты увидишь донпё, которого увидеть хочется, но в тоже время стыдно. 

\- как ты зашёл? 

\- ты же сам говорил, что у тебя запасной ключ под горшком с кактусами. - чуть смеется джунхо. немного, отсюда и понятно, что он сюда не смеяться пришёл.

\- почему ты без ёхана? - спрашивает ынсан, пока джунхо снимает свою обувь. 

\- не говори ему, но он не мастер в серьезных разговорах. - объясняет ча, протягивая ынсану пакет. 

\- откуда он? у двери нашёл? - ынсан ведёт джунхо за собой на кухню. нужно кофе, так было всегда, когда ча приходил к нему в гости.

\- нет. я был на первом этаже, а там был щекастый парень. назвался дохёном, спросил, как можно дойти до двадцать девятой квартиры. - ынсан находит имя дохёна знакомым, понимает, что это посылка от донпё. джунхо, наверно, тоже догадывается о этом и смотрит на ынсана по-странному.

\- не буду её открывать. он, скорее всего, тоже надеется, что я её не открою. - вздыхает ли, упирается бедрами в кухонный стол, кладёт посылку рядом с крекерами и смотрит на джунхо, которому хочется хорошенько ударить ынсана, хотя это вообще не в его стиле. джунхо просит рассказать всю историю и ынсан рассказывает, целиком, и про случай на крыше, когда он нёс джунхо приставку, но не донёс, и про то, что с теми парнями подрался только из-за того, что они говорили про донпё, и про поцелуй на дне рождении сынёна. 

говорят, что когда выговариваешься другому человеку, тебе становится легче. ынсану легче не стало, хотя он старается жить так, будто никакого сон донпё в его жизни не было. ни сейчас, ни двенадцать лет назад. получается хреново, потому что мысли о донпё появляются даже когда он элементарно моется или ест. 

\- если бы ты рассказал ему всю правду раньше, думаешь такое бы случилось? - задаёт вопрос джунхо. - я много людей видел, но такого долбоёба, как ты, никогда. на твоём месте я бы давно уже рассказал ему.

\- я не буду рассказывать. он возненавидит меня, когда узнает. не хочу быть уродом в его глазах. 

\- эгоистично заботиться только о своём образе в чужих глазах, когда мы говорим о правде. даже если он тебя не простит, у тебя не будет никаких тайн. не нужно было держать это с самого начала, так и не держи этот секрет в себе сейчас. 

\- ты мне это говоришь? - спрашивает ли, делая упор на первое слово. - джунхо, я послушаю тебя, только тогда, когда ты решишь свои собственные проблемы. а сейчас просто свали. 

джунхо выглядел удивлённым. скорее не из-за того, что ынсан его послал, а из-за того, что вспомнил только им двоим известный факт. люди рассказывают свои секреты друзьям не для того, чтобы их потом могли ими шантажировать. 

\- ты же знаешь, что я не могу, он даже не станет слушать. - джунхо поджимает губы. - мы уже разговаривали об этом, я сказал...

\- джунхо, просто вали к своему ким ёхану. - говорит ынсан, выпрямляясь. - закрой дверь с другой стороны и оставь ключ там, где взял. - ынсан уходит в свою комнату. звук закрытия двери он слышит только через две минуты. ынсан никогда не грубит своим друзьям, разве что в шутку, но сейчас он не шутил. просто джунхо, наверно, такой же баран, как и он, просто ему ещё не всё до конца испортил. ынсану хочется, чтобы у джунхо всё было хорошо. потому что он знает, что джунхо давно влюблён в ёхана. 

ынсан болтал об этом тысячу раз, в каждую их ночевку без ёхана. джунхо иногда отмалчивался, иногда рассказывал, что когда-нибудь не сможет больше находиться рядом с ним, но каждый раз он выглядел так грустно, будто ёхан каждый день, с самого их знакомства, отказывает ему. с джунхо ли знаком больше, чем с ёханом, и, хотя он считает их обоих своими лучшими друзьями, будет поддерживать именно ча, если тот решится признаться. 

лицо снова встречается с успевшей остыть простыней, а от прохлады будто и мысли сами собой по полочкам складываются. когда устаешь, от этой прохлады хочется спать. ынсан не устал физически, но морально он уже на грани. 

пока есть время, ынсан наслаждается "отдыхом", как может. спит, когда хочет, смотрит всякую чушь по телевизору и ютубу, ест то, что принесёт сынён. ынсан не хочет выходить на улицу, будто там он увидит донпё. увидеть донпё теперь стало настоящим страхом для ынсана. ведь, если он увидит его, вероятно, его сердце разобьётся на мельчайшие осколки. сынён утверждает, что это всё из-за того, что ынсан не знает, чего хочет. ынсану же это кажется чушью. он знает, что он хочет, только вот объект его желания для него недостижим. ли больше чем уверен, что донпё не подойдет к нему, после такого. 

\- что у тебя за фигня пылится на кухонном столе? - спрашивает сынён, когда в очередной раз заходит к нему домой. разговор не заходит дальше, потому что ынсан молчит. 

он обещал себе, что не вскроет эту посылку, но, чем больше она лежала у него на кухне, тем больше росла тоска по донпё. эта тоска была больше похожа на какую-то неизлечимую болезнь, которая медленно выкачивала из ынсана последние силы. было ужасно плохо от осознания того, что ты не можешь жить без человека, но ты уже испортил всё, что было. 

изнутри его грызло сомнение. он не мог понять, открыть ему посылку или нет. если откроет, что-то точно изменится. но он не знает, в какую сторону. только вот сколько бы он не думал, руки уже сами потянулись за ножницами и разрезали плотную бумагу. 

внутри лежала футболка. самая обычная, белая, с незатейливым принтом. ынсан смеется, вспоминая, как донпё пообещал ему купить новую футболку вместо порванной. он держит свои обещания, ынсан не обещал ничего, но чувствовал себя так, будто не сдержал ни одного из тысячи. 

донпё, по всей видимости, кроме ответственности, имел ещё и некое чувство романтизма, иначе не опишешь то, что кроме футболки в посылке лежало ещё и письмо. настоящее, рукописное, ынсан не получал таких даже от бабушки. парень не понимает, откуда в таком маленьком донпё столько смелости и собранности, чтобы написать письмо, пусть и в несколько предложений, кому-то, кто так плохо с тобой обошелся. ли вчитывается в письмо и жалеет, что вообще прикоснулся к посылке, что открыл ее и читает это письмо сейчас. 

"что-то подсказывает мне, что ты не будешь читать это. думаю, ты такой упрямый, что даже не откроешь посылку, поэтому, наверно, я могу позволить себе писать здесь всё, что захочу. я не хочу писать слова о любви или чем-то таком, ты всё равно сам всё знаешь."

в том то и дело, что ынсан ничего не знает. он ни о чем тогда не думал, делал всё наобум. удивительно, что его вообще не оттолкнули, но, видимо, донпё так же хотел этот поцелуй, как и ынсан. а это значит, что он снова поигрался на чужих чувствах, эгоистично взял, то, что ему было нужно, и испарился. 

"просто хочу сказать спасибо за то, что ты мне дал, за то, что постоянно защищал меня... я тщательно выбирал эту футболку, чтобы отплатить тебе за всё то время, которое я у тебя отнял. пожалуйста, если ты всё же открыл посылку, то носи её бережно. я надеюсь, людям, которых ты встретишь в будущем, повезет больше, чем мне, и ты сможешь принять чью-то любовь, не отпираясь от неё, ведь она действительно тебе нужна. 

сонбэ, ещё раз спасибо за то, что спас меня тогда, в раздевалке. не знаю, как бы я жил, если бы ты тогда не помог мне."

в этом письме не было чего-то драматичного, но одна фраза "повезет больше, чем мне", расковыряла душу ынсана так, что захотелось удавиться. не повезло. когда речь идёт о везении, ынсану хочется больше верить, что повезёт не ему, а донпё, и тот больше не встретит какого-нибудь придурка вроде ынсана. он не заслуживает чего-то настолько же унизительного. 

до ушей ынсана доносится звук телефонного звонка. для ынсана этот звук, как-будто из другой вселенной, из другой жизни. он снова пытается игнорировать его, не хочется разговаривать вообще и это срабатывает. после звонка следует звук сообщения, ынсан проверяет уведомление, есть ли там какая-то важная информация. 

пользователь "cha junho" отправил сам сообщение: 

"в следующий раз, когда тебе будут звонить в дверь, открой. это важно."

***

парень не может собраться. путь уже почти закончен, нужная дверь прямо перед глазами, но у донпё не хватает смелости нажать на звонок. так всегда, когда он доходит до решительных действий, вся уверенность будто улетучивается. сон пытается дышать глубже, может это что-то даст. 

нет, это ничего не даёт. он только дышит и смотрит на дверной звонок, будто пытается нажать на него силой мысли, но больше ничего не происходит. а чем больше времени проходит, тем больше он думает о том, что он совершенно бесполезный, раз не может элементарно сконцентрироваться.

\- о, ребёночек! донпё-я! - зовет его чужой голос. донпё поворачивает голову и видит, что к нему идёт сынён, машет рукой и несет с собой увесистый пакет. донпё не забывает поздороваться. - ты к ынсану? 

на лице у сынёна очень странная улыбка, будто он сам надеется, что донпё сейчас реально к ынсану. донпё неловко, будто его поймали с сигаретами за школой, но отвечает он с полной уверенностью. 

\- да.

\- тогда отдашь ему этот пакет? - спрашивает старший, взглядом указывая на пакет в своих руках. пё берёт в руки пакет и смотрит внутрь. - там обычные продукты, этот спиногрыз после происшествия на моём дне рождении даже сам в магазин сходить не может. позавчера пришел к нему, а у него даже крекеры в плесени. 

донпё удивляется и даже не из-за плесени или того, что ынсан не выходит из квартиры. сынён всё знает, поэтому донпё становится страшно. он не думал, что ынсан кому-то расскажет. хотя, надеяться тут было не на что. 

\- если ты всё знаешь, почему просишь меня передать ему пакет? - прямо спрашивает парень, сынён уже пятится назад к своей квартире. 

\- потому что у меня сериал через десять минут начнется, а вам надо поговорить. - чуть улыбается чо, поворачивается к младшему спиной и уже через полминуты пропадает за дверями своей квартиры, оставляя донпё с пакетом и своими прежними мыслями. 

донпё поджимает губы и наконец нажимает на этот звонок, начинает нервничать сразу же, как только слышит звук из-за двери. ынсан не спешит открывать, но донпё продолжает звонить. слышит, как ынсан всё таки подходит к двери и заранее материт джунхо за то, что снова пришёл. только донпё совсем не джунхо, а ынсан в это, кажется не верит, смотрит так, будто пытается понять, не обман ли это зрения.

\- можно мне зайти? сынён-хён дал мне пакет, а он немного тяж... - донпё всё больше думает о том, что вообще зря пришёл, с каждым сказанным словом, но не успевает досказать, как его утягивают за руку в темноту узкой прихожей, а дверь в квартиру закрывается. донпё не знает, снимать ли ему обувь, он в ступоре, сжимает пакет, будто ничего больше его здесь не держит. кроме пакета есть ещё ынсан, но он, пожалуй, не надежнее пакета. только ынсан очень быстро забирает этот пакет и уходит на кухню. сону приходится снять с себя кроссовки. 

действительно, крекеры заплесневели. они лежали на самой верхушке мусорного ведра, сияли своими сине-фиолетовыми пятнами. донпё сразу вспомнил про синяки ынсана, которые, наверно, уже зажили. в любом случае, донпё страшно спрашивать о них. 

на стуле видела футболка, которую он подарил, на столе рядом валялись обрывки упаковки и письмо, которое сильно хотелось скомкать и бросить к крекерам. возможно, теперь, он, из-за ынсана, считает проявление любви слабостью. 

\- я думал, что ты не откроешь посылку. 

\- я тоже. - говорит ынсан и как-то нервно смеется, убирая упаковку и письмо со стола. из пакета, небрежно поставленного на край стола, выпадывает пачка риса. всё кажется донпё таким безнадёжным, что он еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не заплакать. этот визит, пытка для его чувств.

\- я пришёл не из-за пакета с продуктами. - решается сказать пё, пока ынсан складывает продукты в холодильник, но он получает только тихое "я знаю". 

как будто со спиной разговариваешь. донпё мог бы подумать, что у ынсана нет не малейшей крохи интереса к их разговору (который как-то не вяжется), но у того на лице написано, что он ждал донпё. и донпё из-за этого ещё больше злится. 

\- знаешь, ынсан, это тяжело, когда ты ничего не помнишь. приходится собирать свою память маленькими клочками, как пазл. - ынсан поворачивается к нему лицом, но всё так же молчит. донпё кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет. - джунхо-хён мне всё рассказал. 

ынсан выглядит удивленным, потом злится, видимо на джунхо, и снова поворачивается к холодильнику, выкладывая туда пакетики со специями. он не соображает, что куда кладет, ему бы просто избежать взгляда донпё. 

\- у тебя есть фотографии со мной? - спрашивает донпё, но снова встречается с тишиной. она начинает душить его, как слезоточивый газ. - пожалуйста, не молчи.

у донпё дрожит голос, ынсан снова поворачивается и в этот раз взглядом натыкается на глаза, покрасневшие от слез, которые донпё пытается сдержать. отвратительное чувство, ынсану тоже не по себе. в последний раз, когда донпё плакал при нём, он содрал кожу с коленей так сильно, что все его ноги были в крови. донпё сильный и он не плачет из-за всякой мелочи. такого донпё знает ынсан. сейчас же донпё вытирает солёные капли краем рукава кофты и старается спрятать от ынсана взгляд, потому что его задавила тишина. 

ынсан уходит в свою комнату и берёт фотографии, которые совсем недавно достал для собственного интереса. он не трогал их с того самого дня, но сейчас, когда их время пришло, он взял все, даже самые неудачные, на которых он выглядит, как полный урод, и которые он бы хотел потом сжечь. взял и вернулся на кухню к донпё, протягивая ему фотографии. 

\- я боялся рассказать тебе об этом. джунхо несколько раз говорил, что надо было сразу тебе всё рассказать, но у меня самого эта мысль не укладывалась в голове. к тому же, если ты мой друг, какая может быть речь о моей влюбленности и этих поцелуях? 

донпё смеётся, он уже не плачет так сильно, но этот смех. кажется, будто донпё сошёл с ума. или это ынсан сошел с ума. наверно, они оба. 

\- друг? - переспрашивает донпё, откладывая фотографию, где он корчит рожицы с цветочным венком на голове. ему кажется, что над ним точно издеваются. - я не помню это фото. - он кладёт одно фото за другим. - и это фото тоже. и это. ынсан, когда людям с потерей памяти рассказываешь что то, они не вспоминают это моментально. я не чувствую тебя своим другом. даже если я знаю, кто ты был раньше, сейчас я чувствую к тебе совсем не дружеские чувства... потому что я дружил с совсем другим ынсаном, а ты - с совсем другим донпё. 

в словах донпё было очень много здравых мыслей. ынсан не думал о том, как сильно мог измениться донпё после того, как потерял всё, о чём помнил. из-за этого ынсан чувствовал себя тем ещё тупицей. он был согласен со словами донпё, но не знал, что ответить, поэтому продолжал молчать. 

донпё такое молчание надоело. ему захотелось плакать с новой силой, разговор казался бесполезным. у него тоже не бесконечное терпение, поэтому сон встает, кладёт последние фотографии на стол и идёт в прихожую. там нет ынсана и можно дать волю слёзам, пока завязываешь шнурки, сидя на полу и почти не глядя. 

ынсан появляется рядом как будто ниоткуда. наверно, плача, донпё может и слона возле себя незаметить. а вот ынсан хватает его ладонь одной рукой, а другой размазывает слезы на щёках. и снова не знает, что сказать, но ясно, что его молчание ни к чему хорошему не приводит. и не сказать ничего он не может, потому что у донпё в глазах светится огонёк надежды, способный сжечь ынсана до тла. 

\- джунхо как то сказал, что если я потеряю тебя, то буду жалеть всю жизнь. джунхо всегда прав. - говорит ынсан, забирая у донпё из руки кроссовок. ему не хочется, чтобы донпё уходил. - я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. если тебя порадует, если я сброшусь с моста, я сделаю это. 

\- я хотел попробовать быть вместе... - донпё выдергивает свою руку из чужой и вытирает слёзы рукавом, отводит взгляд, думая, что выглядит сейчас отвратительно. - прости, я не должен о таком просить, я слишком...

\- мы попробуем. - обещает ынсан. 

ынсан продолжает успокаивать донпё, пока на кухне тает принесенное сынёном мороженное. ни ынсану, ни донпё не нравится это разговор, но, видимо, по-другому они не могли. ынсан слишком глупый, чтобы у него всё было хорошо, а донпё слишком смелый, чтобы всё просто так оставить. 

\- знаешь, в фильмах начинают встречаться не так... - делится своими размышлениями донпё и тихо смеется, всё ещё трогая кожу вокруг глаз, будто от этого она может вмиг успокоиться.

\- ты хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе в любви? 

\- нет. - донпё мотает головой и совсем робко улыбается. - хочу, чтобы ты надел ту футболку.


	7. забота

в воздухе пахло переменами. сегодня был первый день ынсана в университете после отстранения. многие смотрели на него, как на бешеного, некоторые из тех, с кем он общался раньше, боялись подойти, потому что никто не хотел терять свою репутацию. ынсану на них было всё равно, у него были люди, которые никогда его не бросят. по крайней мере, он так думал.

весь день он, как и во все остальные дни, общался только с ёханом и джунхо. ёхан, казалось, даже не помнил, что ынсана отстраняли, а джунхо, кажется, тоже хотел казаться человеком, который ни к чему не причастен.

ынсан уже разговаривал с джунхо, но из этого разговора вышло мало толка. во всяком случае, ынсан был ему благодарен. он бы никогда не решился рассказать донпё о их прошлом, а вот у джунхо видимо больше решимости на всякого рода серьезные поступки.

джунхо продолжал разговаривать с ним, будто никаких разговоров между ними и не было, словно он забыл, что ынсан сказал ему про ёхана. ынсан подумал бы, что он забыл, если бы не то, с каким сожалением и горечью порой ча смотрел на их общего друга. этот взгляд говорил «у меня нет и шанса быть с тобой, но как я могу скрывать свои чувства?»

пары протекали, по обыкновению, нудно и медленно, он жадно ждал пары для того, чтобы получить маленькую передышку и увидеть человека, из-за которого он ещё продолжает ходить в университет. даже если у них нет времени остановиться и поговорить о чем-то совершенно глупом, ынсану нравилась идея хотя бы посмотреть и убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке.

несмотря на его ожидания от первого дня, домой он шёл один. хотелось пригласить донпё поесть курицы, но старший не отвечал на сообщения и после последней пары ынсан не смог его найти. волновался, но понял, в чём дело, когда пришёл домой.

открыв входную дверь он услышал звук телевизора, а в прихожей возле тумбочки он увидел розовые конверсы и знакомый оранжевый рюкзак с всевозможными нашивками. ынсан пообещал попытаться только две недели назад, но донпё уже чувствовал себя здесь, как дома. видимо, их дружба всё-таки играет какую никакую роль.

ынсан заходит в свою комнату и видит, что донпё сидит на полу рядом с его кроватью, смотрит какую-то дораму по его телевизору и ест его сырные палочки.

— как ты сюда попал, чудо? — спрашивает ынсан, кидая на кровать полупустой рюкзак. взгляд донпё перемещается с телевизора на ынсана и это, кажется, намного интереснее дорамы.

— это целая история. — коротко смеется донпё. — меня раньше отпустили с пар, поэтому я пошёл в общежитие, чтобы взять с собой деньги. я хотел сходить с тобой поесть, раз у тебя сегодня первый день, но я не смог тебе позвонить, потому что у меня разрядился телефон. поэтому я решил прийти сюда, но я встретил сынён-хёна и он сказал мне, что у тебя есть сырные палочки и запасной ключ под горшком.

ынсан выпал в осадок. кто ещё знает про его секретный ключ под горшком, оставалось тайной, понятно было только то, что его нужно срочно перепрятывать. он падает на край кровати, поворачивает лицо к донпё, но ничего не говорит.

— я потом положу их на место. — донпё складывает руки на чужой кровати, кладет на них подбородок и смотрит прямо на ынсана.

— не надо. я куплю тебе красивый брелок для ключей.

донпё улыбается, понимая, на что для него идёт ынсан, доверяя ему такую вещь, как ключи от квартиры, а после поворачивается обратно к телевизору, хватается за пакет с сырными палочками. ынсан же смотрит на чужую шею, играется с чужими волосами на затылке. донпё не понимает, что происходит в дораме, он неосознанно концентрируется только на чужих пальцах у него в волосах.

— ты хотел поесть. давай закажем что-нибудь. — предлагает ынсан и донпё снова поворачивает к нему лицом.

— я уже наелся сырными палочками. — признается сон и ынсана это почему-то смешит.

— но я ещё не ел. — ынсан пальцем вырисовывает всякие фигуры на чужой шее, а донпё вытаскивает из пачки одну палочку и предлагает её ынсану. — нет, мне интересно, ты что-то можешь приготовить для меня?

— я не умею готовить… — тихо говорит донпё, а потом повторяет громче, потому что ынсан не расслышал. ли встаёт и садится на кровати, словно не понимая, зачем он вообще согласился.

— как? ты же живёшь в общежитии… что ты ешь? — ынсан начинает задавать один вопрос за другим и то, с какой интонацией он это делает, видимо, задевает донпё. он надувается, убирает пакет с палочками подальше и встаёт с пола.

— ээй, уметь готовить не самое главное. это не важно, если у тебя много денег! и вообще, мне сухван разрешает есть то, что он приготовил, если я покупаю продукты. — с ноткой обиды заявляет донпё. то, что он обиделся, видно без очков, даже если у тебя минус пять.

— но ты должен уметь готовить, если живёшь в общежитии. сухван заканчивает университет в этом году, а вдруг твой следующий сосед не будет уметь готовить?

— аах, какая разница, умею я готовить или нет, если нас кормят в университете, мне достаточно поесть всего один раз в день. — продолжает возмущаться донпё, его начинает нести всё больше и больше. — если я съем много, то мне хватит на весь день, и я могу в любой момент купить что-то в магазине. и вообще, зачем мне уметь готовить, если ты умеешь…

— с чего ты взял, что я умею?

донпё молчит и не понимает, что это сейчас было. чувствует себя котом, у которого резко исчезла игрушка.

— но ты же один живёшь…

— ты сам сказал, что уметь готовить не главное, если у тебя есть деньги.

около минуты донпё стоял и смотрел на ынсана, не зная, что сказать, всё дошло до того, что это начало смешить ынсана настолько, что он начал ржать, закрывая руками лицо.

— эй, ынсан, не смейся. у тебя же нет соседей… что ты ешь?

— еду. — сквозь смех говорит младший, но всё ещё не открывает своего лица. и не зря, потому что в него летит подушка.

— ынсан, это не смешно. — почти ноет сон, избивая ынсана подушкой., но не долго, потому что подушка тяжёлая, с настоящими перьями, а донпё уже выдохся, бросает подушку на пол.

— устал? — спрашивает ли, убирает руки от лица и притягивает донпё ближе к себе за запястье.

— нет. просто мне тебя жалко, ты же ничего не ешь. — хмурится сон, но рядом садится, упираясь коленями в матрас.

— а я не говорил, что не умею готовить. — снова смеется ли, донпё смущается, что повелся на его уловку, и всё повторяется. только подушка всё ещё тяжёлая, лежит на полу, донпё тянет ынсана за уши и зажимает ему нос, до тех пор пока ынсан не кладет свои руки на чужую талию.

— что с тобой? — донпё это выбивает из колеи, у ынсана слишком теплые руки.

— просто, кажется, мы с тобой не очень то на парочку похожи. меня сестра так же била, когда я её троллил.

— и что ты хочешь?

— поцеловать тебя. — прямо говорит ынсан. раньше на это потребовался бы весь годовой запас его решимости, сейчас он был почти уверен, что это правильно. донпё смущается и кладет руку ынсану на лицо.

— у тебя лицо идиотское, я с такими не целуюсь. — отговаривается донпё и хочет слезть с кровати, но ему мешают руки ынсана.

— пришёл ко мне домой, съел мою еду, а когда я прошу один несчастный поцелуй, отказываешь. — вздыхает ынсан, опуская свои руки на кровать. донпё может слезть, но он придвигается ближе, целует.

они целовались всего минуту, легко, без языка, но у донпё в животе разбушевались мотыльки. слишком приятно, чтобы быть правдой. он бы целовался не минуту и не час, но приходится оторваться, сколько бы он не дышал через нос, его лёгкие будто сжимаются до размеров яблока, когда его губ касаются чужие губы. ынсан кладёт руку на затылок донпё и наблюдает несколько секунд, словно пытаясь понять, не спит ли он.

донпё от этого взгляда ещё больше смущается и решается пойти на обманный манёвр. он кусает ынсана за мочку уха, а пока тот не понимает, что сейчас произошло, сбегает с кровати и выбегает на кухню. если ынсан захочет, он догонит его., а ынсан точно захочет.

***

— я правда старался… — донпё дует губы и смотрит на ынсана виновато. ынсану кажется, будто он за руку держит совсем не донпё, а какого-то испуганного олененка. это умиляет, не хочется больше ругаться на сона. он только сильнее прижимает к чужой руке пакетик со льдом.

донпё уже чуть меньше недели пытался научиться готовить. сегодня он обжег руку, пока пытался пожарить гренки для салата. гренки валялись на полу вместе с маслом и сковородой, а донпё стойко сдерживал свои слезы. не только потому что он обжег руку, у него ничего не получается.

— донпё… тебе правда не обязательно учиться, я же умею готовить. — утешает старшего ынсан, но донпё становится только хуже. потому что выглядит это так, будто ынсану надоело его учить. — что такое?

— так и будешь делать всё за двоих, пока мы не расстанемся? — спрашивает донпё заглядывая в чужие глаза. — я пытаюсь заботится о тебе так же, как ты заботишься обо мне, а ты…

— мы расстанемся? — переспрашивает с недоумением ынсан. у донпё от его взгляда смешанные чувства, хочется забрать слова обратно.

— ну… ты ничего не говорил о том, что мы будем встречаться до самой смерти… — донпё отводит взгляд в сторону. ынсан хочет сказать, что он и обратного не говорил, но из прихожей звучит знакомый дверной звонок, и он идёт открывать, оставив донпё в пакетиком льда.

за дверью его ждёт джунхо. выглядит он ужасно. ынсан никогда не видел джунхо таким разбитым. он привык к тому, что джунхо не плачет, но покрасневшие глаза говорят об обратном.

— ынсан, мне нужно посоветоваться с тобой в кое-чём важном. — говорит джунхо и тогда ынсан пускает его в квартиру. донпё тоже выходит посмотреть, кто пришёл, машет гостю не обожженной рукой и осторожно улыбается, потому что тоже видит подавленное состояние джунхо.

его отводят на кухню, ынсан убирает гренки с пола, выкидывая их в мусорку, а сон одной рукой заваривает чай для троих. ли как будто специально очень медленно вытирает масло с пола, потому что догадывается, что случилось с джунхо и хочет оттянуть время разговора об этом. джунхо можно сказать, благодарен ему, потому что он и сам не знает, как об этом говорить.

— ты разговаривал с ёханом? — наконец решается спросить ынсан. он уже лишних три раза вытер руки от масла, а чай успел остыть до комфортной температуры.

— да. — робко говорит джунхо. его робким можно назвать с натяжкой, кажется ему действительно сильно покоробило душу. ли всё больше не хочется об этом говорить: джунхо бы не пришёл, если бы этот разговор закончился удачно, а если бы и пришёл, то ынсан никогда бы не догадался, что ча плакал по пути сюда.

— что ты хотел спросить?

— месяц назад меня приглашали переехать в кванджу… чтобы доучиться в местном университете и получить хорошую работу. — объясняет старший, но выглядит неуверенно, боится взглянуть на ынсана и только обводит пальцем край кружки. — я хочу сбежать. не хочу больше ходить по одному городу с ним, мне тяжело вставать по утрам и думать о том, что снова нужно вести себя так, будто я ничего не чувствую.

— и ты хочешь спросить, стоит ли тебе ехать? — хмурится ынсан. он не хочет, не хочет терять друга. — я тебе не помощник в этом, не думай, что я на блюдечке поднесу тебе билет на самолёт и сам соберу тебе чемодан с вещами.

джунхо опустил голову, словно уже жалеет о том, что вообще пришёл. он правда не знал, что он хотел от разговора с ынсаном, просто хотелось излить душу, возможно выпить, но у него с собой не было денег даже на банановое молоко.

— джунхо-хён! — привлекает внимание джунхо и ынсана донпё. он не понимает всего, но тоже может сделать свой вывод из происходящего. смотрит осторожно, чтобы джунхо не было так неудобно, говорит тихо, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы его услышал и джунхо, и ынсан. — если ты здесь несчастен, то собирай вещи и лети в кванджу.

— не говори ему ерунды. — сразу кричит ынсан. он хватает донпё за запястье и тащит за собой в комнату, закрывая дверь, чтобы джунхо ничего не услышал. — что ты несешь? кто он такой, чтобы сразу бежать из-за трудностей? если он сейчас сбежит, то это будет преследовать его и дальше. нужно решать всё до конца…

— а кто он такой, чтобы терпеть всё это? он достоин того, чтобы его слушали и уважали, если он боится ёхана, то должен уйти туда, где его больше не увидит. — донпё хмурится, он не думал, что эгоизм ынсана выиграет перед заботой о друзьям. — ынсан-и, ты не хочешь, чтобы он уезжал, только потому что тебе не с кем будет дружить? не эгоистично ли это? он должен мучиться, потому что у тебя больше никого нет?

ынсан ещё чуть меньше минуты смотрит на пё и отпускает его руку. ему нечего было сказать, сон всё правильно понял. он умнее его, он никогда прежде не ошибался и ынсану хочется верить, что не ошибётся и в этот раз. донпё принимает всё без слов, уходит обратно в кухню, говорит джунхо, что они вдвоём помогут ему с переездом. ли так и продолжает стоять в своей комнате, думая о том, что он опять теряет что-то важное.

***

— джунхо-хён, улыбнись. — подбадривает его донпё. ынсану кажется, что такие фразы ещё никому не помогали справиться с грустью, джунхо тоже не помогут. тем более не помогут., но ча натягивает улыбку, словно самого себя пытался убедить, что теперь с ним всё будет хорошо.

с их разговора прошло две недели и теперь они втроём стояли в аэропорту, ждали, когда начнётся посадка. все документы давно проверены, он готов в любой момент взять свой рюкзак и пройти на взлётную полосу.

— куда ты всё время смотришь? — интересуется ынсан. джунхо с самого начала смотрит куда-то в сторону входа и нервно теребить уголок своего билета. слова ынсана заставляют его напрячься, но он не врёт, ложь слишком дорого обходится, когда речь идёт о друзьях.

— я писал ему, что сегодня улетаю в это время.

у ынсана сразу пропадает настроение, но он не спешит ругаться с джунхо, ругаться с другом, которого не сможешь увидеть ещё долгое долгое время, такое себе удовольствие. донпё не смеет ничего говорить, но постоянно смотрит на ынсана, как будто просит, чтобы он поддержал джунхо.

— я принёс для тебя твою приставку. — наконец говорит ынсан. ту самую, которую уже давно не может ему вернуть. на фоне появившихся проблем, ему было плевать на эту приставку, но для ынсана она значила многое. она, как олицетворение ещё одного шанса, который ему дала судьба. джунхо смеётся, когда ли отдаёт ему пакет.

— ты в своём репертуаре. не сдавай долги в последний момент, ты так далеко зашёл, будет грустно, если ты вылетишь и тебя отправят в армию. — джунхо всё-таки улыбается, коротко смотрит на донпё, чтобы потом снова встретиться взглядами с ынсаном. — мы с донпё теперь «подружки», так что следи за языком, я попросил ему доносить всё, что с тобой случится в университете.

— да ладно тебе, ты больше не мой староста. — ли толкает джунхо в плечо, выбивая из него ещё одну улыбку, но как бы ынсан и донпё не старались отвлечь его разговорами, джунхо продолжал смотреть на выход и ждать.

они не дождались ёхана. все трое знали, что он не явится, но всё равно надеялись. джунхо сел на самолёт и улетел, а вместе с ним улетела и частичка души ынсана. он знал, что всегда может в любой момент позвонить джунхо, но то, что физической поддержки он ему не окажет, да и сам этой поддержки не получит, оставалось фактом. весь день ынсан был неспокоен, даже когда джунхо написал ему, что уже прилетел в кванджу.

***

снова это чувство. словно рёбра впиваются в его внутренние органы, а кожа порвалась в шести местах, хотя на нём из повреждений только назревающие синяки и пара ссадин., но это не потому что он опять подрался с второкурсниками из-за взглядов на жизнь и сексуальной ориентации. он подрался с ёханом.

в последние недели, когда джунхо не было рядом, ынсану стало ещё сложнее нормально смотреть на ёхана. тот больше не подходил к ынсану, да и сам бы ынсан к нему не подошёл. злость всё больше накапливалась с каждым новым днём, когда он видел, что тот счастлив в своей новой компании друзей. сегодня ынсан не выдержал.

хотел просто сказать ему, какой тот урод, и уйти., а когда пришёл в парк, где теперь после пар ошивался ким, злость взяла над ним вверх. ёхан особо не говорил, только матерился и сказал одну фразу, которая заставила ынсана прекратить драку и уйти.

«если бы не совал свой нос в чужие дела, то мы бы до сих пор дружили»

сейчас, когда он открывал дверь своей квартиры, эта фраза всё ещё крутилась у него в голове. вывести её оттуда смог только взгляд глазок-пуговок, принадлежащий парню в футболке, которую чуть больше месяца назад ынсан вытаскивал из посылки вместе с письмом. донпё сказал, что завтра у него зачёт. ынсан думал, что сегодня тот останется в общежитии и будет готовиться.

— ынсан, что у тебя возле уха? — в удивлённым выражением лица спрашивает донпё. видимо ссадина, ынсан не смотрел на себя в зеркало и не особо хочет.

он кидает рюкзак в угол и продолжает молчать. донпё хватает ли за руку и тащит за собой в комнату, пропадает на время, но только для того, чтобы найти хотя бы антисептик и пластыри. ынсан не замечает этого исчезновения, прикрывает глаза, будто хочет спать, но хочет он только повернуть время назад, до разговора с джунхо, и зашить свой рот.

— ты плакал? — ещё раз пробует расспросить его сон, проводя по ссадинам спиртовой салфеткой. ынсан морщится от неприятных ощущений, но не говорит ни слова. — ынсан… ты ходил к ёхану?

— с чего ты взял?

— ты серьезно? ты же такой предсказуемый… я догадывался даже о том, что ты спросишь меня, с чего я это взял. — пё робко улыбается, но эта улыбка недолго держится на губах, его всё больше волнует, почему ынсан молчит.

— я не плакал, но к ёхану ходил. — отвечает ынсан, пока донпё одну за другой обрабатывает чужие ссадины. старший смотрит на него взглядом, который говорит что-то вроде «тогда я понимаю, что произошло». вообще сложно не понять

— ты обещал, что не будешь с ним связываться… если об этом узнает джунхо, то ему это не понравится… — донпё чуть повышает голос, хмурится и одним видом дает понять, что ему это не нравится.

— джунхо не узнает, он уехал. — ынсан тоже повышает голос и их разговор больше становится похожим на ссору. только это не она, они оба знают, что ссоры им не нужны, даже если они очень злы друг на друга. ынсан же всё больше подходит к той грани, которую не хочет переступать, потому что назад пути уже не будет. — удивительно, что он меня не ненавидит после всего…

— после чего всего? — переспрашивает донпё и кладёт пластыри обратно на стол, потому что видит что-то, что не видел, наверно, даже в детстве. потому что донпё не может представить себе плачущего ынсана, но сейчас ынсан делает именно это. плачет и не знает, куда себя деть от стыда. встаёт и притягивает донпё поближе к себе, утыкаясь носом в чужую макушку, говорит о том, что это он виноват в том, что джунхо уехал, но донпё кажется, что это всё ерунда.

ынсан не просто плачет, он плачет навзрыд, очень громко, обнимает крепко, как будто боится, что сон убежит от страха. донпё и правда страшно, каждый новый всхлип протыкает его иголкой, по коже бегут тысячи, миллионы мурашек, когда он думает о том, как сейчас больно ынсану, но он не хочет убежать. у ынсана теперь есть только он и сынён-хён. сынён-хён не будет стоять и ждать, когда ынсан наплачется и выговорится о том, какой он придурок, что вообще сказал джунхо поговорить с ёханом, а вот донпё будет. потому что он негласно пообещал самому себе заботится об ынсане, пусть в большинстве случаев это выглядит наоборот. если ынсан примет его заботу, донпё отдаст её всю без остатка.

***

ынсан видит перед собой знакомый дом и всё происходящее с ним в этот момент ощущается, как сон, от которого он не может проснуться. стоит он перед тем самым домом, в который его мама любила ездить, когда ынсан ходил в начальную школу. на веранде всё то же темно-желтое кресло, возле уличных столов стоит гриль, возможно, тот самый, на котором его папа жарил угря, если арендодатель не решил сменить технику. та самые ступеньки, с которых ынсан кучу раз падал, и дверь с кольцом, которое обычно используют, чтобы стучать. все эти вещи напоминают ему о жареной рыбе, конфетах, которые мама разрешала есть только в особые дни, и венках из самых красивых цветов.

сейчас у ынсана в руке целый букет из различных цветов, которые обычно используют для изготовления венков. он не умеет плести венки, но их обязательно плетут, когда выезжают за город, а он знает одного человека, который умеет.

тот сидит на диване в гостиной и ест собственноручно сделанные кексы, когда ынсан проходит в дом. они кое-где кривые, где-то глазурь растеклась неравномерно, но донпё старается. он не хочет быть бесполезным, когда его так сильно любят, почти каждую неделю уделяет время на то, чтобы поучиться готовить. до сих пор у него некоторые вещи получаются с переменным успехом. гренок он боится, как огня, и часто пугается брызг масла, но для ынсана эти вещи стали любимыми, которые можно простить донпё и получить поцелуй в качестве извинений.

— может сделаешь мне венок? — спрашивает ынсан и донпё поворачивается к нему, опуская кекс с изюмом обратно на тарелку. он удивляется, когда смотрит на цветы, а потом хмурится.

— я не умею. — донпё смотрит на него так, будто извиняется, хотя ему, вообще-то, не за что извиняться.

— вот как… раньше ты плёл очень красивые венки. — ынсан видимо сошёл с ума. конечно, он не помнит, как их плести, прошло так много времени, к тому же, про его потерю памяти ынсан всё ещё помнил. ничего не поделаешь, он кладёт цветы на стол, рядом с кексами донпё, и падает на диван, желая открыть какао, потому что ему пришло сообщение от сынёна. донпё тянется к столу, но вместо кекса берет цветы.

— я попробую… это должно быть несложно… — донпё улыбается до жути мило, так, что хочется сжать его в объятиях, садится поближе к ынсану и пытается понять, что нужно делать. ли быстро отвечает сынёну на смс, чтобы тот отвязался от него, и начинает играть в какую-то игрушку на телефоне.

донпё делает венок минут пятнадцать, выходит он кривым и хрупким, но ынсану всё равно нравится. донпё надевает своё творение на голову ынсана, пока тот пытается захватить очередную крепость, но ли сразу откладывает телефон, ему хочется оценить свой внешний вид в отражении журнального столика.

— у меня ещё остались цветы, но их не хватит на ещё один венок… — объясняет донпё и отдаёт цветы ынсану.

— тогда я схожу, сорву ещё. — ли встаёт с дивана, кидает смартфон на диван, но донпё останавливает его.

— мне не нужен венок. — донпё достаёт свой телефон, что-то так нажимая. — я хотел сфотографировать тебя.

донпё успевает сделать буквально один снимок, как ынсан забирает у него телефон, начинает его фотографировать. донпё пытается забрать свой телефон обратно, но ынсан делает всё, чтобы сон не получил его обратно.

— ынсан, я хотел тебя сфоткать, а не себя. — тянет старший, строит милую мину, чтобы ему отдали телефон, но ынсан знает, на это вестись нельзя. донпё слишком часто пользуется своей внешностью, чтобы заполучить желаемое.

— почему не хочешь фотографироваться? ты такой красивый. — донпё на полминуты перестаёт что-либо делать и просто смотрит на ынсана, но очень быстро приходит в себя, всё так же требуя свой телефон обратно. ынсану только хочется сохранить больше воспоминаний. настало душное лето, от него и до конца курса недалеко. ынсан станет выпускником и сейчас он не знает, что случится с ними., но он обязательно придумает.

пё идёт на хитрость, легко целует в губы, чтобы стащить у ынсана телефон. каким-то образом это удаётся, хотя этим поцелуем он сам себя чуть не загнал в ловушку, и он сбегает, оставив ынсана стоять на столе рядом с кексами в розовой глазури. ынсан не может терпеть такого отношения к себе, поэтому бросает венок рядом с кексами и бежит прямо за донпё, пока тот не забрался в ванную на втором этаже и не запер дверь на замок. донпё как будто специально бежит чуть медленнее, думая, что его поймают и не отпустят, а ынсан точно его поймает.


End file.
